Une nuit à l'auberge
by Narcotik
Summary: Une nuit à l'auberge, ça change un peu du bateau Lémurian. Il y en a un dans l'équipe qui ne s'y fait pas, à moins que... Pavel x Piers, shounen-ai.


Voilà, j'avais envie de faire une fic Pavel x Piers (parce que Piers est un uke ! hahaha), sans doute à cause de Golden Sun 3 qui va sortir et qui me donne envie d'y jouer...

Disclaimer : Golden Sun et ses personnages appartiennent à Camelot, pas à moi.

---

Piers se retourna dans le lit.

Une autre nuit à l'auberge... Il était vrai que les lits y étaient beaucoup plus confortables que dans son navire, mais... il était habitué à entendre le sommier grincer, cela le rassurait et ponctuait son sommeil. Il était habitué à entendre l'écume se briser contre la coque en bois solide, il était habitué à s'endormir et à se réveiller en respirant le parfum salé de l'océan.

Dans une auberge, rien. Tout était désespérément immobile et sentait le chêne plat et sans intérêt.

Le jeune Lémurian se retourna encore. Et encore. Et finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, contemplant le clair de lune par la fenêtre de la petite chambre.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à ses compagnons, de cette aversion pour les nuits à l'auberge. C'est qu'il n'aimait pas se plaindre, ni trop attirer l'attention sur lui. Piers avait toujours été de nature timide, même s'il s'était révélé plus courageux au cours des derniers mois écoulés.

Une forme bougea dans le lit d'à côté. Bien entendu, Pavel avait le sommeil moins agité que lui, habitué à dormir sur la terre ferme.

_« Il doit bien dormir, lui... »_ pensa le jeune homme en soupirant.

Naturellement, dans son bateau, la nuit ne se déroulait absolument pas de la même manière que sur terre.

Dans son bateau, comme tout était beaucoup plus étroit, il y avait trois lits pour cinq personnes.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Lina ni Cylia de devoir dormir dans le même lit chaque nuit. Il était normal que les deux filles du groupe couchent dans la même cabine.

Thélos aussi s'accommodait parfaitement de son petit futon, juste à côté de la porte donnant sur le pont, au centre du navire, là où la mer malmenait moins son estomac fragile.

Quant à eux deux...

Un grognement rauque s'échappa de la masse que formait la couverture sous laquelle dormait Pavel. Piers sursauta et se rallongea.

Quant à eux deux, ils couchaient dans le même lit. Et avec plaisir.

Le soir, Le vaisseau tanguait sur les vagues. C'était Pavel qui n'était pas habitué à dormir en mer, et c'était lui qui était agité. Piers aimait bien sentir qu'il bougeait dans son dos, peut-être parce que ça le rassurait, et qu'il n'aimait pas la solitude.

Parfois, le brun glissait même un bras autour des épaules de son aîné. Peut-être que c'était inconscient, peut-être pas. En tout cas, Piers aimait cette sensation. Il restait avec Pavel parce qu'il se sentait bien avec lui.

De temps en temps, mais c'était plus rare, Pavel enfouissait son visage dans les cheveux turquoise... qui sentaient la mer.

Le matin, ils évitaient d'en parler, mais leurs rapports n'avaient jamais changé. Ni en mieux, ni en pire. Ils étaient toujours amis.

Piers regarda encore une fois dans la direction de son ami, dans le fond de la chambre. Bien entendu, tout ce qu'il voyait à une heure pareille se résumait à un tas de couvertures épaisses dans la pénombre. Il sourit.

Quand est-ce qu'ils retourneront sur le bateau ? Il avait hâte... la pensée de retrouver les bras chauds de son ami lui procurait déjà un tel plaisir... presque comme de l'excitation.

Le plancher craqua. Une chouette criait, dehors.

Piers avait conscience de ses sentiments à l'égard de Pavel. Mais il se disait simplement qu'en restant un ami, il pourrait sûrement demeurer à ses côtés sans que cela ne le dérange.

Tout pensif qu'il était, le marin ne prêtait pas attention aux bruits réguliers et de plus en plus proches que faisait le plancher sous les pas de quelqu'un.

Ce ne fut que le matelas de Piers s'affaissa sous un deuxième poids qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Une chaleur se mêla à la sienne sous la couverture ; l'odeur familière de terre fraîche chatouilla les narines de l'adepte de Mercure, qui se retourna pour faire face à son hôte. La chevelure de Pavel se dessinait dans l'ombre, et Piers crut même apercevoir un petit sourire sur son visage. Il sourit à son tour, et tira la couverture vers eux.

« Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir, tout seul ?

- Non, répondit la voix ténébreuse de Pavel dans un murmure. J'avoue que je me suis habitué à dormir dans ton lit. Je peux ?

- ...F...fais ce qui te plaît. »

Piers se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, dos à Pavel, dans la position qu'il adoptait pour dormir ; le bras de son ami vint entourer sa taille et la serra contre son corps. Son autre main vint frôler sa poitrine ; le Lémurian laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

Même si ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Préférant se taire, il ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir ces délicieuses mains chaudes lui caresser la peau nue. Une main se posa sur son nombril, tandis que l'autre s'arrêta sur sa gorge. Le visage de Pavel s'enfouit dans ses cheveux.

Il semblait que ce fût la position que le brun avait choisi pour passer la nuit.

Piers était assez peu à l'aise.

« Pa...vel.... balbutia-t-il d'une voix nerveuse.

- Mmh ? lui répondit son ami sans bouger.

- Pourquoi tu poses ta tête ici ?

-... Parce que tu sens bon. »

... Et puis après tout, peu importait, en fin de compte. Piers aussi était bien, comme ça.

Finalement, il allait peut-être passer une meilleure nuit que ce qu'il avait imaginé...


End file.
